Camping Trip
by RubyRose813
Summary: Five best friends go on a camping trip. Rena discovers she might have feelings for Riku. And Riku has a crush on Rena. Will she confess? RikuxOC and Akuroku. AU. Ratings may change in later chapters. A bit OOCness...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura has a bunch of cute guys, I'm so jealous cuz I don't own them... :P sucks for me._

**A/N: Hiya! I present to you a new story! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys! It's an adventure!" Sora chimed, oblivious to the intense glares he was getting.<p>

"Yeah, guys. Let's make the most of our summer!" Rena offered, smiling.

"Sora, if I wanted to make the most of my summer, I would have stayed home and written a book or something." Roxas huffed.

"Ah, cheer up, Rox. It might be fun. Plus, you probably can get more inspiration here." Axel grinned, slinging his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Roxas huffed indignantly, trying to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the only female in the group.

"Haha! Rox is blushing!" she squealed.

"Am not!" the blond replied, pouting cutely.

"I just have an effect on people. Especially my boyfriend." Axel smirked, enjoying the reddening face of his blond.

"Oh yeah. Random question here: Why didn't Reno join us? Usually he'd go overprotective over you." Riku suddenly questioned.

"He has work. And, at first, he didn't want me to go. I just argued with him until he finally agreed." Rena replied, running a hand through her scalp; a thing she usually did when she thought about something really hard, Riku noted, from previous observations.

No one spoke. Sora was a few feet ahead of them, finding a proper camping spot; Roxas and Axel were walking beside each other, fingers interlaced together. And, Riku and Rena were also walking beside each other, a few steps ahead of the couple; Rena was listening to the chirping birds, and Riku was enjoying the peacefulness.

"Here! This is where we're gonna camp." Sora grinned, running around the field.

"Wow. Nice pick, Sora." Rena said, staring at the small field in awe.

The place was nice and secluded, and had a lake right next to their camp site. Trees surrounded it and there was only one way in and one way out.

Sora threw his bag on the ground, screaming, "I get this spot!"

Everyone chose their own spot for a tent, and started getting their things.

They all decided to pitch her tent first.

"Crap!" she heard Axel groan. "I forgot my tent!"

_'Hehe. I'm thankful that it's not-'_

"Ohh. Crap." she looked around her things once more.

"Why? You forgot your tent too?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Yeah." she nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not sharing my tent with anyone!" Sora told them; his tent was already pitched up.

Everyone was alright with that.

"I'll share Roxas' tent!" Axel said joyfully, his arm wrapped around the blond's shoulders again.

"Who said anything about that?" Roxas countered.

"But you're my boyfriend. You have to agree!" Axel stared at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Uh. Fine." Roxas agreed, which caused Axel to squeal like the gay-man he was and hug him.

"Axel's being such a drama queen today." Riku observed, from beside Rena.

"Yeah. But, he's funny like that." Rena replied solemnly, smiling at the site of a blushing Roxas chastising a really happy Axel.

"So, you're gonna have to share my tent." Riku blurted out.

Rena's face flushed a bit. Oh yeah, she'd forgotten that she had no tent.

"If it's alright with you..." she said.

"It's fine with me." Riku replied.

"Okay then. Thanks."

Riku patted the redhead's head, smiling a soft smile. "No problem kid."

She returned the smile, and Riku put down his hand. Both not speaking.

"I think we should pitch up the tent." Rena offered.

"Okay. Come on." Riku outstretched his hand.

She took it and he led her to his spot, fishing out the tent and rolling it out.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

After the tents were set-up, and the firewood collected, the five settled down to make the fire; courtesy of Axel.

Roxas and Sora were in charge if cooking; Rena, the food for cooking; Riku, the basic necessities such as, firewood, and water. Axel was the one to make their bonfire.

As Rena watched the flickering flames dance around and devour the firewood, something in her mind clicked and she turned to her bag.

She retrieved two things; two bags of marshmallows, and long barbecue sticks.

Plopping down next to Riku and Axel, she held out the barbecue sticks to each of them, holding the marshmallows behind her back.

"Marshmallows, anyone?" she asked, holding out one of the bags.

"I figured that's what the sticks were for..." Roxas wondered aloud.

Sora grinned and dove for the bag, Rena giving it to him then taking the other one out from behind her.  
>She and Sora each opened a bag, and set them opposite each other; one for the one side of the bonfire, and one for the other.<p>

Each snagged mallows for the themselves and stuck it on their sticks, instantly holding them out to the fire.

Rena leaned against the silver-haired teen, nibbling on her marshmallow tentatively.  
>Riku stared down at her, she looked so pretty against the fire.<br>...woah. Pretty? Since when was Rena pretty in his eyes?  
>Then again, he did have a little crush on her since freshman year, when Rena was in the sixth grade.<br>Riku decided to risk it and slung his arm around Rena's shoulders.

She considered this as a normal friend thing and moved on.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

After finishing the two bags, the five decided to hit the hay.

"Goodnight, everyone." Sora murmured, yawning.

"Night." they answered.

Rena was now fully leaning on Riku.

Soon, Roxas and Axel had bid a goodnight to them, and went into their tent.

"Rena?" he called, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Mm?" she slurred, yawning and sitting up.

"You know if you were sleepy you should've told me." he chided, smiling at the sleepy girl.

"I know. I just didn't want you to be left alone." she smiled softly, grabbing her sleeping bag from beside her backpack.

"Glad to know you cared about me." he mumbled, smiling back; at the same time fighting back a blush.

Once they were comfy enough, they bid each other good night before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it. Please review and criticize me. **

**PS: I might change the rating some time in the future. And, it might take awhile before I can update, so I apologize in advance. I have the second chapter in my documents, I shall post it when I get a few reviews. :D**

**_~ Ja ne ~_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Oh please, how could I own this? If I did, Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, Xemsai and RokuRi would be canon ;D_

**A/N: Hi there! I hope you'll enjoy this story. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Anonymous reviews will probably be answered [unless I'm in a really lazy mood.]**

**And, a friend informed me that 'blonde' is for girls and 'blond' is for boys... oops. Sorry Roxas. XD so I'll be changing that. Also, a few things in chapter one have been altered; all are minor, so don't need to read again :)**

**Anyway, ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Somehow, Rena had woken up against Riku's chest, and his arm was wrapped around her in a possessive manner. Both woke up blushing when they realized their position.<p>

"This isn't so bad." she commented, getting up and stretching.

Riku mumbled a "Whatever." and the two left the tent.

"Good Morning." Sora greeted, setting up a small cooking station. It was more so like a grill.

"Morning." they greeted simultaneously; Riku rubbing his eyes and Rena stretching and yawning.

"Axel~!" they heard a moan come from the tent of the couple.

"Oh God. Why here, of all places?" Riku groaned, plopping down next to Sora.

"Guys, keep it down there." Rena called into the tent.

A yelp, groan and fussing about was heard.

Rena couldn't help the snicker that left her throat.

"If you don't come out in-"

"We're out!" Axel all but screamed, the two lovers huffing and panting.

"What were you two doing in there?" Sora asked innocently.

Rena let out a loud cackle.

"Oh, no!" Riku exclaimed, jumping in front of Sora. "You are NOT mentally scarring him for life!"

The three couldn't help themselves, and they started laughing at the silverette's outburst.

"...oh." he sputtered out, his face reddening.

Riku started laughing as well. Sora joining them soon after.

Their laughter was interrupted, but revived again as Sora's stomach rumbled, so did Axel's.

"Okay. Breakfast time." Axel said, starting the fire.

"Food!" Rena exclaimed childishly, settling next to Axel and watching the brothers make food.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

After breakfast, Roxas decided they do something fun.

Everyone decided; they were going swimming.

The blond instantly agreed, already ridding himself of his shirt.

Axel was walking to the water, clad in black swimming trunks. Sora following behind him, wearing blue ones. Roxas was wearing red. And Riku was wearing green ones.

"Be right back. Gonna change." she told the group.

She entered the tent, stripping off her clothes and wearing a tight blood red one-piece.

After she had dressed, she ran to the boys. And jumped head first into the lake.

"Ooh. I'd tap that..." Roxas glared at Axel full-force, "...if I wasn't gay." he smiled at the blond, who only huffed and turned away.

While Axel glomped Roxas, apologizing over and over, Riku headed over to where Sora was lying.

"Hey Sor."

And the two started chatting.

Meanwhile, Rena's head had popped out of the water. Rena watched, amused, as Roxas was thrown into the water by Axel, and the redhead cuddling the blond close to his chest.

And Riku chatting and laughing with Sora.

That scene caused a small outburst of jealousy in her. And she didn't like it.

Maybe she developed feeling for the silver-haired male, who knew?

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

Riku smirked slightly, seeing the redhead in the water glare at both of them; her eyes filled with pure jealously.

"Riku?" Sora questioned, looking the silver-haired male in curiosity. "Are you even listening to me?" he tapped Riku in the head.

That snapped the boy out of his daze, his eyes left Rena and were now on Sora.

"Uh— yeah. Just spaced out for a moment there."

The brunette chuckled lightly, staring at Rena submerging her head back into the water and swimming farther away from the group.

"I think she likes you." he admitted. Granted, he had known that Riku had been crushing on her for awhile now.

"I'm not sure though." the silverette responded.

"Never hurts to try right?" he asked, unsure himself.

"What if she says no?"

"She's a forgiving person anyway."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Nonsense. Why wouldn't she? She is your friend." Sora said. "And no more 'what ifs'. Just ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes." he assured, patting the teen on the shoulder.

"Fine. But I'm telling her you talked me into this." he grumbled.

Sora only laughed, and Riku released a low chuckle.

"I'm acting like a girl." Riku murmured, hanging his head low.

"Oh please, I can deal with this. I can deal with Kairi and Roxas being their bitchy selves. How can I not handle my best friend?" Sora countered, smiling.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

Rena had soon left the water, and sat on the field; beside her, was Roxas, pulling out grass.

"Hey, Roxas?" she said, unsure if she should ask.

_'Well, what if Riku likes me back?' _she asked herself, adding a bit of self-confidence.

"Hm?"

"Does Riku have anyone special in his life?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Well," she hesitated, but continued anyway. "does he like someone?"

"Uh. Yeah. Why?" Roxas responded.

The blond had also known that Riku liked Rena; Sora had told him.

"Who is it? Can you tell me?" she inquired, her eyes pleading.

"Let me know one thing first," the redheaded girl nodded. "do you like Riku?"

"Um..." she hesitated.

_'Just tell him!' _her screamed in her head.

"I—"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...and a cliffie! HAHA! Answer is: SECRET! loljk. Imma make the 3rd chapter now. And post it soon! :D about in two days time...**

**...wow. This is shorter than the 1st chapter. But, doesn't matter. XDD**

**_~ Ja ne ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! Welcome to chapter three of 'Camping Trip'. I hope I still have readers. :))**

**FLUFF! XDD ...some fluff in this chapter. Well, it's fluff for me. ;)**

**Anyway, thanks to all who read or reviewed! ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"I—"<p>

"Hey, there you two are!" Axel exclaimed, walking over the two and sitting down in the middle.

"I do."

"Omygosh!" Roxas squealed happily.

Axel looked confused, his eyes shifting from Rena to his blond.

"Why'd he squeal? Why'd you say that? ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY ANGEL? I FORBID IT!" Axel said, pulling the blond to his lap.

"LET GO!" Roxas shouted, scrambling away from Axel's lap.

"I wouldn't propose to him! I like Riku!" she told him; when she realized she said that, her face reddened.

The redheaded male gasped, staring at Rena; who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Rena, are you sure? He tends to become a cocky bastard at times." Axel warned, in a joking way.

She let out a giggle, faced Axel and smiled.

"Oh please, if I can deal with Reno I can deal with Riku. Plus, I find his cockiness... cute." her blush darkened when she realized what she said.

"I think you guys would look cute." Axel commented.

"Wait, random question, how _long _has he been crushing on me?"

"Hmm. When you were in the sixth grade, I think." the blond replied.

She ran her hand through her scalp.

"Oh. Man, I feel like such an jackass right now..." Rena huffed, her head hung low.

"It's not your fault." Axel assured, patting her gently on the back.

"Well—"

A small beeping sound emitted from Rena's watch.

"Oops. Guys, I need to go. Huntin' time." she informed, standing.

"Oh yeah. We need food for dinner. Oh! Sora said to get rabbit." Roxas told her.

"Will do."

She grabbed her hunting knife and a belt.

Axel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, okay?"

"You know I'm always careful."

Axel grinned, "Yeah. Way more careful than me." he admitted.

Rena smiled at him, laughing a bit. "Ok. See ya for lunch!"

And she set off into the woods.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

Her hunt went well. She caught 5 rabbits.

"I have food!" she declared proudly, walking to the group, the dead animals strapped on her belt. She held her bow in one hand, and her bloody hunting knife in another.

"Ooh. Rabbit!" Sora cheered, running to her and taking them.

"I'll be out in a sec." she said to them, before entering her and Riku's tent.

She put her stuff in the bag.

Leaving the tent, she sat beside Riku. Silently watching Sora and Roxas cook.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

"Okay! We're done. Eat up, kiddies!" Sora exclaimed, giggling happily.

"Why is he—?"

"This is the first time he cooked rabbit. And," Roxas leaned down, and whispered, "I told him."

Rena blushed, "Oh. Well then," she looked at Sora. "I hope you don't poison us."

The brunette giggled, and placed the rabbits in front of them.

Each grabbed a rabbit, and ate.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

They spent their dinner telling ghost stories, and gorging themselves on marshmallows; just enjoying everything.

"Hey, Rena?" Axel called.

"Hm?"

"I've been friends with you for years. How come I've never seen you hunt?"

"...oh. Well, before my parents died, we lived away from the city. My dad showed me how to hunt. Reno never really liked it, though; so Dad trained me. He gave that bow and arrow when I was about eight; we celebrated because I killed my first deer." she chuckled at the sudden memory, her bangs hiding her face.

Before she could even register it, Riku had pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, his chin atop her head.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

The memories, good and bad, hit her hard.

**_Flashback!_**

_"Daddy! Mommy!" she whined, pouting. "What are you doing?"_

_"Shh, quiet honey." her mother sounded so sad, and cautious._

_"Reno, you stay with your sister. Do not come out of the basement. No matter how much you hear." her father ordered._

_"Dad!" she ran up to her father, and hugged him tightly._

_"Please come back." she pleaded._

_"Sweetie. If I don't, promise me you will take care of yourselves." _

_"I promise."_

_A loud bang was heard from upstairs._

_"Goodbye." their parents chorused, running up the stairs._

_Rena burst into tears the moment the door closed, hugging her older brother tightly._

_"Shh. It's okay, Rena." Reno whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead._

_Even as a shriek and a gunshot came from upstairs; even as Reno's own eyes watered, he still whispered soothing words to the 10 year old, who was shivering, whimpering, and silently crying._

_Because both knew, they wouldn't see their parents again._

_**Flashback over!**_

"Mom... Dad..." she whimpered, and buried her face in Riku's shirt, crying silently.

Riku rubbed circles around her back, hugging her tightly.

Roxas and Sora stared at Rena with shock. They've always known her as a tough girl, they've never seen this side of her.

Axel, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. He'd seen her this way once, right after they became friends.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Riku whispered calmly into Rena's ear.

After a while, once she finally stopped crying. The night went on a bit awkwardly.

Then, they decided it was time to go to sleep.

This time, Axel and Roxas were the first to go.

"Goodnight, everyone." Roxas said, yawning into his hand.

"Rena, you gonna be alright?" Axel asked.

Rena nodded, and buried her face in Riku's shirt again.

"Goodnight." Axel told them, and followed Roxas inside their tent.

"Mmm. Sleep." Rena grumbled.

Riku smiled, then stood. Still, Rena clung to him.

"Goodnight, Sora." Riku said, walking toward their tent.

"Goodnight, you two." the brunette replied as the two entered the tent.

—––-/LINEBREAK\-––—

The two lay beside each other.

"R-riku?" the girl asked, her voice quite shaky.

"Hm?"

"C-can you hold me?" her voice was faltering, and she was visibly trembling.

Riku's mind went blank for a moment. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Sure. Come on." Riku responded, holding his arm out.

Rena put her head on Riku's chest, and he wrapped arm around her.

It was the same position they woke up to earlier.

"Riku?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at the other, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't mention it."

Rena blushed madly, and, being bold, kissed him on the cheek.

The two let out a set of chuckles before calming down.

"You're face is so red." Riku observed.

"So is yours." she countered.

"Indeed."

After a while of silence, both fell asleep.

All Rena hoped is that she wouldn't get nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this brings the conclusion of another chapter. I won't be updating in a while. I'm in Singapore. :)**

**Sorry for the wait. I don't even think anyone reads this... oh well. **

**I sorta have Writer's Block... So... yeah.**

**_~ JA NE ~_  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the game, or anything concerning it. Only a Kingdom Key keychain *sigh* _

**A/N: This brings chapter four, the final chapter of this fanfic! I have absolutely no readers... I think. Oh well... *shrug***

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>The two had woken up in the exact same position they had slept in.<p>

Frankly, both didn't really give a damn.

"I don't really mind sleeping like that." Rena shrugged, wiping the dried tear marks on her face.

Riku hummed in response.

"Well, it _is_ comfy. I suppose I don't mind either." he flushed a bit.

Silence dawned over both of them; none knew what to say.

Rena decided to speak first.

"Say... about last night..." she continued, "more specifically, about that small kiss."

Riku mentally panicked. _Oh god, what is she gonna say? _he thought.

"Hmm?" he said, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Just a question... Do you like me?" she asked, albeit too innocently.

"Uhm..." he started, his cheeks becoming red.

"That's a 'yes' right?"

_Damn, damn, DAMN! Does she know?_

A small nod answered that question; Riku didn't trust his voice.

"I see." was the response.

"Rena-" his words were cut off by a pair of lips against his own.

The redhead gave a slight whimper once Riku pulled away, and just when they were both starting to enjoy it!

Riku looked at her with mild confusion and shock, "Why did you...?"

"Because, I like you. And apparently, you like me too." she giggled happily, staring at Riku with bright eyes.

Again, the silver-haired teen could only stare, a bit shocked and disbelieving.

"...who told you?" Riku asked.

Rena shyly looked away, and mumbled, "Roxas."

"Dammit. Why does he know?" but he quickly realized it, "Sora..." he growled vehemently.

Rena snickered, and grabbed for his arm, smiling gently.

"Oh, will you stop worrying about that... and ask me on a date already?" her face was a interesting shade of pink as she said this.

Riku instantly flushed, and looked at Rena with semi-bold eyes, "Will you?" he asked.

She smirked, and replied with, "Will you what?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked in one breath.

"Of course, Riku. We already kissed, didn't we?" she giggled again, beaming when the silver-haired teen reached out and hugged her.

The two were about to lean closer for another kiss when...

"Hey guys! We're gonna go- _oh._" Sora instantly stopped, squeaking when Riku turned to stare at him with murderous eyes.

Rena turned, and smiled briefly at Sora, "Gonna go what, Sor?" she asked, sweetly, seemingly oblivious to the glares the brunette was receiving.

"F-fishing. You don't need to come if you don't want..."

"No, we're going. Just give us a minute, 'kay?" Rena requested sweetly.

Sora nodded and left the tent, running over to Axel and Roxas. Oh man, did he have news to tell them!

The now officially couple walked out of their tent, looking slightly disheveled. Heading over to the small lake, Riku grabbed fishing poles for each of them and settled down beside each other.

"Aww... Did the lovebirds enjoy making out?" Axel smirked deviously at the pair, who were looking at him; one with murderous intent, and one with shyness.

"Axel! Don't torment the precious couple!" Roxas chided playfully beside him, slapping his arm.

The redheaded male scooped up the blond in his arms, resting his chin atop his head.

"So, you are a couple now, right?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yeeeeeah. So if you ever need anyone besides Demyx and Zexion for double dates. We're free." Rena joked, laughing.

Axel grinned his perverted little grin. "You're not gonna be free... you'll be too busy sucking each others' faces off!"

Sora smiled softly at the whole banter. "Congrats, guys." he said.

"N'awww. Sora's such a softie." Axel grinned childishly.

The bubbly brunette blushed profusely. "Shut up!" he yelled.

Attempting to set peace in the valley, Rena shushed them up. "Shush, children. Anyway, Sora, you should really ask Kairi out or something... I know you wanna~" she winked teasingly.

I swear, Sora's blush must have been redder that Axel's hair. "What makes you think I like her?" he asked, completely flustered.

"Haha. Have you seen your face when you look at her? It's like you want to kiss her, ravish her or something." Riku bantered, smirking as his arm was still hooked around his girlfriend's.

The boy's blush receded and a smirk slowly grew on his face. "Oohh. Like you wanna do to Rena, hmm?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Riku looked to the ground in embarrassment, and the answer was obvious.

"D'awww. Ri-kun, wanna do _things _to _me?_" her eyes half-lidded, she winked at Riku when he glanced up at her.

"Excuse us for a moment."

The three watched, surprised as Rena dragged the silver-haired teen back to their tent, then stopped outside it for a short make-out session, continuing it as they went in the tent.

"Shit... why is_ that _a freakin' _turn-on?_ Come on, Roxas, I need help with this." Axel grumbled, dragging his boyfriend to their tent.

Roxas sent his brunette friend an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sora!" he called out as he was dragged into the tent.

...and that left a very horrified Sora. Clearly, his innocence was _gone._

The two couples were _very satisfied _when dinner came, and Sora just tried to ignore the very obvious look of post-sex vibes the four were giving off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehe... enjoyed the last parts... lol. Not sure if I have readers. :D anyway, please R&R, m'dears. Oh yes, there might be an epilogue, I'll just check if I still have the inspiration to make a freakin' epilogue. :DD**

_**~ Ja ne ~**_


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimers: Me no own 'em, man._**  
><strong>

**A/N: The epilogue. Freaking finally. XD It's short, but I couldn't think of anything so there. At least I wrote it. XDD This was actually written months ago, on paper, but I was banned from using my gadgets for certain reasons, so I wasn't able to post this.**

**Well, anyway, MY FIRST TIME FINISHING A MULTI-CHAP FIC. OH MOTHER OF CHEESE, I AM HAPPY. :DD Enjoy, my dearests! R&R, if you please. :)**

* * *

><p>It's been a year since that certain camping trip. I'm a 2nd year student now, while Riku's a 3rd year student. We're still dating, and I'm still throwing hate letters into the trash can. Reno got the shock of his life when I told him, and warned Riku that, and I quote, "If you ever get my baby sister pregnant, I'll kill you. Use protection, yo," unquote.<p>

I still live in Reno's apartment, but lately, I've been calling Riku's place my home now. His parents are alright with us dating, as well as his older brother, Sephiroth. I actually have some clothes hidden in one of his drawers just in case I forget to go home.

Everything else has, so far, been going well. I'm always seen hanging around with mostly guys, and we're always gossiping about our two Science teachers, Marluxia and Vexen. Apparently, they're dating, at least that's what Demyx told us. But when we're not discussing this topic, Roxas, Zexion, and I discuss our triple date plans.

Oh yeah, Sora asked Kairi out, but she declined. My brunet friend then decided to not be in a relationship until he graduated college, and that he should focus on his studies first.

Well, life has been going pretty well for all of us, since we're all still together. Also, Sora and I have been thinking of organizing another camping trip. I wonder where it'll be this time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it folks, the end. :)**


End file.
